The Martian Plot
by Lord Jake the Warrior
Summary: Right,I wrote this fanfiction largely because I AM RANDOM!  I took a few bits from a series of books I read called The Barsoom Omnibus which you should read NOW.
1. Chapter 1

_**Right, I wrote this fanfic largely because I AM A RANDOMER! Also because I wanted to see what it would be like if not ALL the Martians were homicidal killers. I took a few bits from a series of books I read called **_The Barsoom Omnibus _**which you should read **_NOW_**.**_

T'sellb, Private of the 5th Tripod Squad of the city of Zodanga, looked out onto the red Martian Landscape.

Things were getting worse. Even a fool could see that. And T'sellb was definitely no fool.

"T'sellb! There you are!"

Turning, T'sellb smiled. Or as close to a smile as a lizard could get.

"Greetings, Sergeant S'korna."

"Come now, T'sellb! How long have we been friends?"

"40 years, three-hundred days, five zodes, forty-five xats and one hundred and forty -no, one hundred and forty one tals. And counting," T'sellb added "Unless you have some _really _bad news for me."

S'korna laughed "Good old T'sellb! Always the mathematician!"

"The News?"

"The Jeddak has ordered us to invade-"

"We've tried that!" T'sellb interrupted "It won't work! There's not enough resources on Mars! Even in Helium they're struggling!"

"-Earth."

T'sellb stopped his rant. "What?"

"T'sellb... We are going to invade Earth."

_**For those of you who haven't got a copy of **_The God's of Mars _**or **_A Princess of Mars _**yet, Let me just bring up a few points:**_

"_**the Jeddak" is the Martian version of a king. "Jed's" are lords.**_

_**a "year" in Martian time is six hundred and eighty seven days. A Martian day is 24 hours 37 minutes, which they split into tenths. These are "Zodes" Zodes are later split up into 50 "Xats" which are split into 200 "Tals", which is about 1 second of our time**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Right, I'm back. So, I haven't got any reviews. So, here's the deal. If I get five reviews, I'll update again. Enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own War of the Worlds of The Barsoom Series, unfortunately.**_

T'sellb blinked. "Earth?" He said "We're going to invade EARTH?"

"That's kind of why I said It." replied S'korna.

"_The_ Earth? The Earth that John Carter came from?"

"Yes, now the plan of attack is-"

"IS THE JEDDAK OF HIS FLIPPING ROCKER!" T'sellb yelled.

"I fail to see the implications of such an occupation." S'korna said calmly

"THIS IS _JOHN CARTER'S _EFFING PLANET, S'KORNA! _THE _JOHN CARTER! THE MAN WHO COULD LEAP SIX MILES IN A SINGLE BOUND!"

"Research indicates that Earth has a much heavier gravity than Mars."

"WHO COULD FACE FIFTY THRAKIANS AT ONCE AND WIN! AND THE JEDDAK WANTS US TO OCCUPIE A PLANET WITH SIX BILLION ON"

"We have reason to believe that 99% of the male population is harmless-"

"Harmless," T'sellb interrupted, calming down "And John Carter's people don't fit in the same sentence."

"Regardless, T'sellb, we are invading Earth. Unless you wish to challenge the Jeddak."

T'sellb blanched. Jeddak Thornson was a _very_ strong Jeddak.

"No combat unless they engage first?"

"So the Jeddak says"

T'sellb sighed.

"Very well. When do we leave?"

"At first light" replied S'korna.

_**Right. Remember, Five reviews= + 1 more chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 1**

**The Eve of the War**

The Plan was simple to the extreme. Ten cylinders would jettison from Mars, one every Earth night. The First would contain three Warriors and two Scientists, The Warriors from the 4th Tripod squad and the most brilliant Warfare Scientists. The Second would contain one Scientist, two Warriors and enough materials to make Six Capture-Class Tripods. The rest would contain more materials and a ratio of 1:1 Scientist to Warrior.

It was a very simple plan, ensuring major settlement on Earth before humankind could stop them.

So, why did I feel so nervous?

Partly it was because of fear for the species. The Jeddak was staking so much on this. The future of the entire planet was at stake. What if something went wrong?

When I raised my fear to S'korna, He assured me we were in no danger. He was convinced that Humanity was utterly harmless. **(AN: Sound Familiar?) **I had my doubts, but I also had orders. The Jeddak wanted us to invade Earth, so invade Earth we shall.

T'sellb signing off.

End Transmission

**AN: Ok, so I tried something different here. This time, T'sellb made something a bit like a diary.**

**If you like it, Review. If you don't like it, review. If you have any questions, Review. If you can guess what the next Chapter is going to be called, REVIEW! REVIEW NOW!**


End file.
